


Reading is Fundamental.

by Frankieteardrop



Series: Occasional Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, a little bit of d/s, if you want to read it that way - Freeform, reading is fundamental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankieteardrop/pseuds/Frankieteardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of filth for a Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u">No I'm trying to read, can you let me read and then we'll talk.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Fundamental.

A cold light flooded through the large window that sat in one wall of the bedroom Richard and Till occupied. The light always woke Richard up; it always had done. He knew Till could sleep through the nuclear apocalypse, so there was nothing waking the beast within the next hour or so. Richard slowly rolled over, escaping from the arm that held him down during the night and stretched his sleepy muscles alive. There was no reason to get out of bed at that time; the urge to get up and pee wasn’t there, he wasn’t hungry and he wasn’t thirsty. He could stay in bed a little longer. He looked over and spotted the book which lay on the bedside table, and had been there for some time, and he picked it up. He looked over at his sleeping beast and smiled, knowing he finally had time to just lie there and read. He’d not had time to do that in the longest time. 

He settled down, opening the pages of _And the Ass saw the Angel_ by Nick Cave, something he’d been meaning to finish but never found the time. He quickly thought through in his head what had already happened and nodded to himself, sighing contentedly as he read. He felt Till’s arm move itself over his stomach and move to cuddle into him, and Richard manoeuvred himself, allowing Till the space to curl up in his side, and he pressed a soft kiss to the forehead of his lover. When they first got together, Richard had been surprised at how affectionate Till actually was. He always assumed the man would have been distant once he’d gotten what he wanted, but he was very much attached to Richard once they were done, holding him close with plenty of kisses to follow. 

As he read, he could feel Till’s breathing coming back to surface level and knew something was coming. He knew the other man was waking up. He sighed softly, because on the one hand he loved Till but on the other hand he’d only read a few chapters and it was just starting to get good. He looked down at the older man and smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Good morning Princess…” He whispered, eyes moving back to his novel. There was a grunt from Till, and Richard felt himself being moved to lie on his side as he was pulled in close to the other man. 

“What’re you reading?” came that low, sleep filled voice, breathing against the back of his neck. Richard had always liked the way that felt, so warm and intimate. He’d always liked how close Till got to him as they made love, and how much closer he seemed to be afterwards. He liked the way Till always brushed his hair from his face to kiss him and was careful to make sure that Richard was always ready. 

“Nick Cave.”

“You’ve been reading that for months…” his growled, gently pulling Richard closer to him, and Richard could feel Till’s erection pressing against him. He couldn’t help but smile.

He said, “Yeah, I thought I’d try and finish it while you were asleep…”

“Read it to me…” the older man growled, and his hand moved down over the other man, gently sinking into his pyjama pants to palm gently at him.

“You said you weren’t interested in this book…” He couldn’t help but smile as he felt the kisses begin to rain down against his shoulder and his neck.

“Yes, but I’m interested in you…” He could feel Till’s smile against his skin, and he knew what the other was thinking. He could feel the arousal pooling in his stomach, and he clung to the book, unable to really focus on what was on the page.

“Till…” He breathed, one hand gently moving down to grip the others.

“I said read.” Till growled, commanding the other. He gently moved Richard onto his front and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. “Read me that passage…” And don’t stop until I tell you…” he commanded, slowly pulling himself up from the bed. 

“O-okay…” Richard said softly, biting his lip as he tried to focus on the words in the book that lay on the bed beneath him. He stayed where he was, feeling Till moving from behind him to move around the bedroom. 

“You’re not reading yet…” Came Till’s disembodied voice from the bathroom opposite the bedroom. 

“ _N-naked still, perched on the end of her bed, Cosey applied her make-up, her limbs’ former languor lost in a series of well-practiced movements-…_ ” he stopped, feeling the bed depress behind him, feeling Till’s warm hands gently ghost over his ass. Then came a loud slap. 

“Don’t stop until I say you can…” He could hear that evil grin in Till’s voice, and looked back at the page.

“ _W-well practiced movements – a blackened stroke, a blushing smudge, a smear of scented cherry, a lavender dab – Until her heavy lids and sullen pou-_ … Oh shit.” His voice broke, feeling the first of Till’s slicked fingers push into him, and his head hung low between his shoulders as Till massaged him into relaxation. “ _A-and S-sullen pout…_ Fuck… _were brought magically alive. She pulled on a pair of stocking, h-hit-.._ Oh my god!” there came the second finger. He knew Till was moving with agonising precision, and taking all the time in the world to tease him. Richard let out a soft moan, feeling a second finger join the first, and his fists balls in the sheets in front of him. There was another slap delivered to his ass, and a sharp “ _Read!_ ” delivered in his direction. 

“ _S-she pulled on a p-pair of stockings, hitching them to nothing, and, lastly, the pink robe. Buttoning it down the front, Cosey Mo seemed oblivious to the number of vehicles that had pulled up outside her caravan._ ” he groaned softly, hips moving back against the intrusion, only to have them withdrawn all too quickly. He bit his lip and tried to focus, hearing Till’s breathing getting a little heavier, feeling the heat radiating from the older man as he moved forward, getting closer. Richard closed his eyes for a second, feeling Till’s warm hand reach forward to grip his shoulder tightly. 

“Read.” Came that all-telling growl. 

“ _G-glancing first in the mirror and then at the clock, she took a deep breath and opened the door, her breasts swelling and shifting insider her scant r-robe!_ Oh shit. Till.” Richard cried out, feeling the first movements of the other man, fists balling tightly under him, toes curling. He was already half way there at this point, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.

“Shit. Oh… Um… _’W-well now, who’s the early bird then?’ she teased to the drumming rain. There, leaning and rocking on her heels, as she w-was, back and forth, in the door way of the caravan. From amidst the teeming folds of the rain-drenched noon, Abie Poe’s chill skill loomed forth a carping bone of accusation, hissing:…_ ” he was cut off, moaning softly as Till moved, hard but slow, gently moving his hand to graze lightly over Richard’s erection, and Richard couldn’t help himself. He took one hand from the sheets and wrapped it around himself.

“No.” Came the command, and his hand was moved back to where it had been. “Reading is fundamental, Risch. You must keep reading.” Till’s voice came from that low, carnal place in his throat, and it made Richard’s skin heat further, and he could feel the blush rising in his cheeks from being chastised like a child. But he couldn’t stop himself from doing what he was told, because he knew the reward would be great. 

“ _B-behold, Brethren! Behold the scarlet sloven! Discovered! Hear this, whore! Dirtniness is next to anti-Godliness! Yea! Painted seductress…_ Shit! Oh god Please Till. Please!” He groaned, pushing back against his lover, begging for release. “Please.” 

And the older man obliged, moving his hips in time with his thrusts. As Till leaned into Richard, he felt the weight of the older man bearing down on him, his face buried between Richard’s shoulder blades. “Come for me Richard.” He purred, moving hard against him, and Richard abandoned the book, giving into his carnal instincts and did as he was told, spilling over Till’s hand and the sheets beneath them, a string of curses and blessings falling from his mouth as he did so, feeling the older man follow him over the edge, that lurching judder as he came, fingers digging hard into Richard’s hips.

The two collapsed on the bed, and Till pulled Richard close to him, pressing soft kisses over his heated skin, just as he knew the older man would. He felt safe in those arms.

“God, I love you.” Till groaned softly against Richard’s shoulder.

“I love you too…” Richard grinned, holding the other man just as tightly.

“I didn’t tell you to stop reading though…”

**Author's Note:**

> The book is real, and it's a fantastical book which I struggled to understand till I'd read it three or four times.  
> I hope you like a little smuttiness on the Lord's day.  
> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I've also been watching far too much Rupaul's Drag Race since I've been on Summer Holidays, so I apologise in advance...


End file.
